Different Mistakes (Alternate Ending's)
by Bubbly88Tay
Summary: Different Mistakes (Alternate Ending's) - Two one shots about what could have happened in episode 8 of season 1. The only difference? Just a little bit more Jay whumpage!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N 1: Alright, if you guys don't remember the episode 'Different Mistakes',' go look it up real quick so that you may refresh your memory. These two one shots are going to correlate as closely to the episode as I can make them. If you guys don't want to look it up, all's cool. It's all good. **

**So this particular one shot is placed around the time that Jay walks into the Chinese karoke bar and sneaks into the back area, and a Chinese man put a gun to his head. This is my continuation of how it coulda shoulda woulda went. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Halstead wasn't sure what other information he was gaining by watching the poor, but-most-likely-guilty-of-some-sort-of-crime, man getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter, but he stood on and continued to watch. He could hear the sweet, sweet, harmonious sounds made by the young women up on stage, singing her hearts content to what could have been the Chinese version of Celine Dions 'My Heart Will Go On.' And he would ever know the difference.

He was about to head out, report to his team or something and get out of this place, when he felt the cool metal barrel and the click of a gun being pressed against his head.

Halstead turned slowly, facing the man and came face to face with someone with obvious Chinese in his blood.

"Door." The man commanded.

Halstead assumed he meant close the door, and he did. Suddenly he was being shoved down the hall and pushed into another room.

Jay watched the man close the door and then to turn to him, a scowl set on his face.

"What are you doing?" the man asked.

Jay quickly spewed out a lie about a friend who needed a hook up, and then went silent again. The man considered it again, then shrugged his shoulders, and lowered his gun. Jay immediately decided this would be the best opportunity to attack the immediate threat, and time seemed to slow down as he began to rock forwards on his heels.

The man seemed to anticipate the move and brought his gun up again, firing point blank into Jay's chest.

Jay didn't move much for the first few seconds after the muffled shot rang out. Jay wasn't sure why the shot was muffled, it might have been the fact that the gun was shoved up into Jay's ribcage and in between the zippers of his jacket. Maybe it had a silencer.

Either way, when he did finally start slipping to the ground, Jay realized he was in trouble. His knees crumbled and he fell onto his back, his arms splayed out uselessly beside him as the blood quickly began to pool around his already pale self.

That was also around the time when Jay began to start feeling the pain, feeling the breathlessness that hit him like a Mack truck.

His body began to feel numb as he rolled his head towards the door, trying to ignore the man as he began to go through Halsteads many pockets. Halstead could feel the atmosphere in the room change the moment the man found his badge.

The assailant grabbed his chin and forced Jay to look at him. His face was a mix of sorrow and regret as he pulled a walkie talkie out of nowhere, and began to press down on the bottom that let him talk into the microphone.

"Officer down! I repeat, officer down at-" Jay couldn't hear the rest of the sentence as the man began to push down onto Jays wound. Jay groaned weakly as he began to slowly black out.

He felt a hand slap against his face, startling him back into awareness.

"Hey man, I know I shot you and everything, but you need to stay awake, ok?"

Halstead squirmed slightly, trying to get away from the pain and the pressure, but the man held on tighter. He used one hand to pull out a badge of his own, to prove to Jay he should let him help as the door opened again, and the same man that Jay had seen beating the helpless guy against a wall, came into the room they were currently in. He rushed to help and the men began to talk quietly amongst each other.

"Cops?"

Jay wheezed out as the men nodded and if Jay could laugh, he would have.

Again Halstead began to become drowsy and moments later, the door banged open and Jay could hear his own team rush in before he began to taste the copper taste of blood in his mouth, and his eyes slid shut, and stayed shut.

"Officer down!"

Voight and Lindsay tensed up at the two words a cop always dreaded hearing coming from dispatch. Erin began to talk again as the radio continued on, but Voight quickly hushed her as he heard the address.

Erin quickly narrowed her eyes as she heard the address as well.

"Here?" Erin asked. "I haven't heard anything to suggest anything fishy going on."

Voight pulled up Halsteads number on his phone and pressed enter. He brought the phone up to his ear, and listened to the phone ring, and then it picked up.

"Voight? As in Hank Voight?" A gruff voice asked over the phone.

Voight immediately pushed himself out of the vehicle, Lindsay following immediately afterwards. The rest of the team followed suit as well as they all rushed into the bar.

"Where's Halstead?" Voight yelled into the phone.

People turned to the group and immediately quieted as they saw the badges hanging around the groups neck or on their hips. The guns in their hands left little to no doubt that they were cops.

"He was shot by one of my men on accident. We're in the back room, to the left at the end of the hallway as you walk into the doors." The voice on the other end of the cell replied.

Voight jumped over the rope and ran down the hallway, throwing open the door and seeing his old partner, Jimmy Shi, standing over the dying man, his man, lying in a pool of his own blood.

Erin rushed past Voight and to Halsteads side, taking in the view that was her partner. His head was turned towards her, his eyes closed, and dribbles of blood beginning to drip from his mouth. She rushed to him, shoving the older man aside and grabbing Jay's head.

"Jay?" Voight came up behind her and scowled at the man that she had just pushed aside.

Before Voight could open up his mouth however, the other man began to speak. "It was an honest mistake. My guy mistook him for a druggie, and your man apparently made a move like he was about to attack. My guy did what he was trained to do."

Voight was visibly shaking with anger as the two men began to have a mini macho showdown. Antonio and Ruzek headed back outside, waiting for the ambulance, and starting crowd control in the bar portion of the karaoke bar. Olinsky slipped in to help with Halstead.

Minutes went by, and in those minutes, Jay's breathing got worse and worse, quieter and quieter, until it eventually stopped. His heartbeat though, stayed weak and thready, but it stayed, and that's all that the members of intelligence could be thankful for as Erin gave Jay rescue breaths.

Finally the medics arrived, and Jay was carted off on a stretcher. The rest of the team, including Erin, watched the ambulance drive away, the sirens blaring as they disappeared down a side road.

Three dead bodies, two wrecked cars and one crazy ass detective later, the Intelligence team rushed into the hospital. They were escorted to a doctor's office, who proceeded to tell the detectives that Jay was alive. The bullet had clipped an artery, and that was why there was so much blood. Surgery was required to fix it, but Jay was alive, and should make it through the night, and many nights after.

It was a half an hour later, when Jay woke up, his eyes immediately settling on the weary faces of his team mates all around. He could smell the antisceptic, and he nearly gagged, but the thought of it made his chest ache.

He smirked as Erin brushed his hand again and smirked.

"I guess I messed up." Jay breathed as heavily as he could with an oxygen mask placed against his mouth. His drugged state of mind not helping matters either.

Erin's head shot up and at first she looked happier than she had been in over 24 hours, and then her face turned to a look of pure fury.

"Messed up?" Erin exclaimed. "You got your ass shot by another cop! Care to explain that one to us?"

Jay nodded his head carefully, and looked around at all the bemused expressions around the room. He too smiled and looked up to Erin with his eyelids at half-mast.

"Nope. I don't remember it."

Olinsky shook his head with laughter and grabbed Erin's arm.

"Erin, he's pumped so full of drugs at the moment, that he isn't ever going to remember this conversation." Olinsky said with a slight smirk on his face.

Erin thought about it for a moment, and then looked to Jay, her look softening.

"This is not the end of it. We will continue this conversation later."

"One day." Jay breathed, as he slipped back asleep.

* * *

**A/N 2: Corny? Maybe, but oh well. Hopefully you guys liked it enough to go and leave me a review and tell me what you thought. This was beta'd by the fabulous Journalism 13. Check her out because she is amazing.**

**See ya when I see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jay watched the firefight going on right outside his windshield from the comfortable warmth of the vehicle. From his vantage point, he had watched as a flash bang had been thrown into the house through a broken window and then watched as the shit hit the fan. However, he didn't want to just jump in there guns a blazing, no, he waited for the perfect strategic opportunity.

Then, there it was.

One of the hooded figures was firing towards his team less than twenty feet from his bumper, and he figured it couldn't hurt. For once in his miserable life, he had probable cause on his side. He gunned the engine, maybe a little too enthusiastically as he shot forwards. "This is why they don't let you drive Halstead." He muttered to himself as the shooter turned towards his impending doom.

Maybe he should have taken into consideration the fact that the man in front of him had a semi automatic weapon before he gunned his car, but it was too late now as bullets riddled his windshield. A few went through but he paid them no attention as he stepped a little bit harder on the pedal. Moments later, the bullets stopped flying as he hit the man, sending him flying into his windshield and back onto the ground with a thud.

"Ha. It worked." He smirked as he shot up and out of the vehicle, ignoring the twinge of discomfort moving caused him. He raised his weapon, but found no one to shoot at as Hank and Erin climbed into their vehicle and raced away following a red SUV that skidded away ahead of the two. He raised an eyebrow as he tried to figure out what was going on as Antonio ran towards him from the house which was still bellowing smoke.

"You hit him? With the car?" Antonio coughed as he reached for the passenger side door handle.

"Would you rather me have shot him?" Jay responded as he opened his own door and stepped inside again. Once the doors were closed and the men were chasing after Voight and Lindsay, Antonio took a good look at the windshield. "Damn Halsead, think insurance will cover this?"

Jay smirked. "I don't even know man, but that was the coolest thing I have done in a long time."

"Uh huh, take a right!" As soon as the vehicle slid out of the alley and onto the road, Antonio turned to Jay. "You good?"

"Peachy." Jay responded as he paid attention to the race going on in front of him.

"We should try and circle around them." Antonio suggested as he changed the clip on his gun.

"Dude, knock it off with the back seat driving, I think they have this covered." Jay quipped as he slid around yet another turn.

"Technically I am in the passenger seat. How can you even see through this?" Antonio continued, pointing at the window.

"Do you want me to let you out? Right here, right now? Because I have no problem doing so." Jay shouted pointedly as he watched the high speed chase end right in front of him.

The black SUV came out of some random alley, slamming into the side of the red SUV. The vehicles slid a little, but stopped without much more of a problem. A heartbeat later, Voight and Lindsay clambered out of their vehicle and surrounded the two SUV's in front of them.

Jay slammed on his brakes, stopping just beside Hanks SUV. The occupants stood up and out of the car as well, their weapons raised.

Antonio went to join the others as Jay stayed right behind the door, a wave of light headedness washing over him. He gripped the door for support as he let his weapon drop to his side. He peered at his colleagues as no one took notice of him and his weakened state. "What the hell?" He murmured as he tried to take a step out from behind his door. As soon and he let go of the door, his knees went crashing to the floor.

He heard Antonio calling out his name around the same time that his vision began to waver, moments later, he felt a pair of hands on his back. Another set of hands joined as he was laid down on the ground, the second set of hands then began to probe his body, checking for something. Then suddenly all he could see is white as pain blossomed throughout him.

He was floating in the whiteness when he felt a sharp sting across his face. "'the hell?" He muttered, his eyelids fluttering. He stared up at the Chicago sky as the cold of the ground began to seep into his clothes.

"There's a shit ton of blood pooled on his seat. The bullets stuck in the upholstery." Antonio called from the vehicle. Jay's thoughts began to wonder. '_Blood? His seat? Who the hell uses the word upholstery? Oh wait, Antonio does.'_

"Jay, hey. Hi. You need to do me a favor and stay awake, ok?" Erin called from above him. '_Was she yelling? She doesn't need to yell when she's right above him. Wait, why is he on the ground.'_

"I'm cold." Jay chittered. '_Of all of the things I could have said, I went with that. am I dying?'_

"No, you're not. Just shock." '_I said that out loud? Whoops.' _"Hank, I need a blanket from the trunk." Another wave of pain washed over him as Erin pressed down harder on his shoulder.

"I was shot?" Jay asked as he slowly tried to collect his thoughts.

"That you were dude. You could have let me know before I let you drive me across China Town." Antonio called as he popped into Jay's view.

"I didn't know." Jay questioned. He lifted his head up and looked down at the bloody mess above his shoulder.

"What do you mean you didn't know?" Erin questioned. Antonio shook his head unbelievingly.

"Adrenalines a crazy thing." Voight responded as he returned, a blanket and water bottle in his hands. "The amount of blood he's lost, I'm going to assume a blood vessel was hit. We need to keep his feet elevated," He handed Erin the water bottle and placed the blanket over Jay. Voight pulled his jacket off and fluffed it. He grabbed Jay's head carefully and slid the jacket underneath. "and we need to keep his head flat as well. Ambo should be here in a few."

The group remained quiet, however Jay wasn't sure what was sending him into shock, the hole in his body, or the fact that Voight had touched him gently. Gentle just didn't seem in the mans nature.

The ambulance arrived soon after, and Erin sat with him the entire time, holding his hand and telling him jokes. She was worried, he could tell, but he didn't call her out on it. He was just too tired to do so.

He fell asleep at some point, and woke up much later, late enough for him to be unsure whether it was the same day. The moon was out in the sky, and the stars were twinkling right outside his window. The pain in his arm was much more pinpointed than it had been earlier, at least now he could tell he was shot. He looked away from the window and surveyed his surroundings. '_Hospital. Fucking great.'_

The room was empty besides him, the machines that were connected to him, and the body that was snoring lightly off to his side. All he could really see of the body was a mound of unkempt hair and he could feel the hand that was holding his hand gently. "Erin?"

She sat up quickly, and let out a sigh when she saw the beautiful baby blue orbs of his eyes looking back at her. "You're awake."

"Way to state the obvious. What happened?" Sitting himself up with the arm that was being suspended by a sling.

"You got yourself shot, didn't know about it, lost a ton of blood, went into shock, had surgery to repair the multiple blood vessels torn by the bullet, ya di ya da. You should be fine though, it was a through and through. Shit ton of stitches though, and you should see the other guy." Erin explained quickly, Jay nodding while he absorbed the information.

"I checked, he's dead. But thank god I have morphine, or else that would hurt like a bitch."

"You're telling me. The team went home after they finished up with your surgery in case you were wondering." Erin supplied, leaning back in her chair and placing her feet on the bars of his bed.

"I wasn't wondering but now that I know…" He stared at her disheveled form. "Why didn't you go home with them?" Jay inquired, the pull or morphine slowly creating weights in his eyelids.

"I figured someone should be here with you when you woke up." She responded nonchalantly, letting loose a yawn of her own. "You should go back to sleep, you need it. You cut it close today Halstead."

"Only if you go home and sleep yourself." Jay smirked as he dove into the mound of pillows at his back.

"Fine, I'll be back first thing in the morning though."

"Don't rush, I'm going to sleep as long as I can." Jay closed his eyes as he heard the rustling of Erins jacket as she stood up, her chair scraping loudly across the floor for a sharp second. He smelt the soft scents of her perfume before he felt her lips against his forehead. He cracked open an eyelid as he looked up at her with a peaceful smile on his face.

"I'm glad you're OK."

"Me too, now go home."

"Jay fell asleep to the sounds of her boots clicking their way down the hallway of the empty, quiet hospital, the feel of her lips engraved into his memory.

* * *

**A/N: I am on a roll, am I right? I finished two stories in one day, which is a record in my case. **

**This story wouldn't be finished if it weren't for my friend Bluejay141519. Some might recognize her as the author to a couple of my favorite stories Madness and Stop and Stare. If you all like what I write, I strongly suggest you go and check out her stuff. Thank you for helping me and motivating me to get this one shot up.**

**I know this is short, however, I just needed to finish this one. This set of one shots is complete. Just another way how I could have seen Different Mistakes ending. **

**Please leave me a review, or even PM me before you leave. I would love to hear from you and I love the attention. Thank you all so much for the continued support!**

**~Tayler~**


End file.
